Control
by Deeestiny
Summary: "Hace un año ocurrió un accidente. Hace un año Slade la capturó... Y hace dos horas ellos dos se, besaron" - Control mental, uno nunca sabe si estará libre de aquella, manipulación.
1. Capitulo Uno

_**¡**Hola! Hace cuanto que no me veían xd, bien, como hace cinco meses que no he actualizado, buscando entre los archivos de mi PC encontré esta historia. No me gustó la narración y mi lindo PC no me dejaba configurarla, por lo menos me justifico que eso lo escribí en el 2008. _

_Bien, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen algún Reviews, aunque sea descalificativo u.u & A dos días de Año Nuevo, quizá el 31 suba una historia & Y por cierto, ¡Felíz Navidad! aunque atrasada pero igual vale xD_

_Vuelvo con mi pareja **Robin y Raven**, además de dejar claro que **Teen Titans NO ME PERTENECE.**_

_**¡**Inspiration, come here**! **(Hace cuanto que no digo eso xd)_

* * *

**Control **

**Robin & Raven**

**29 de Diciembre, 2010.**

**Único Capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

Dejaba el último sorbo de refresco en su vaso, dejándolo bruscamente en la cómoda. Tirando las últimas monedas que le quedaban al mozo. Sonriendo y rápidamente salió del bar. Tomando su moto y largándose de hay.

Simplemente casi segundos después que ella saliera del bar, llegó un héroe, buscando a la supuesta 'ladrona'. Buscó rápidamente en todo el bar y escuchó el típico ruido cuando enciende uno su moto y se marcha. Salió por esa misma puerta y vio como la muchacha escapaba.

- Titanes, se dirige al noroeste de la ciudad – Habló nuestro héroe –

- Bien Robin, yo voy para allá – Habló típicamente una voz femenina –

- Apresúrate Starfire – Le respondió –

Robin y Starfire se toparon en la entrada de la parte trasera de una cada muy antigua y deshabitada. Supieron que la ladrona se encontraba hay, como características de esas casas, tenían un tipo de laberinto en la parte trasera, pero este era 'gigantesco'. Después se toparon con otros dos muchachos que los seguían. Uno verde completo y otro mitad robot.

- Cyborg y Chico Bestia, ustedes por detrás y Starfire conmigo iremos por delante – Explicó su líder –

- ¿Cómo vamos a saber si a la vuelta en vez de la ladrona está alguno de nosotros? – Preguntó con mucha curiosidad Chico Bestia –

- Sus comunicadores, la luz negra es ella y la blanca la de nosotros – Dijo con seriedad, Robin-

- ¿Y esa azul? – Siguió preguntando el Hombre verde –

- Te muestra a ti – Pausó – Bien, ¡Titanes vamos! – Fue lo último que dijo, mientras se penetraban en el oscuro laberinto. Solo con la luz de la luna alumbrándose –

Mientras que la chica cuervo caminaba tranquilamente sobre una fuente, que estaba en el centro de todo ese gigantesco laberinto. Pensando y a la vez esperando a sus 'perseguidores', les tenía una grata y muy linda sorpresa.

Starfire y Robin buscaban la forma de librarse de tantas partes que siempre terminaban en la misma. Tenían que llegar donde el punto negro solo daba vueltas y vueltas. Robin ya hartado, apresuró su paso, en ves de caminar rápidamente esta corrió. Starfire supo que su compañero solo quería terminar todo esto, regresar a la Torre y volver con su 'Computadora y Archivos'. Como siempre, siempre esa rutina que estaba ya cansada con la actitud del líder.

Chico Bestia se había transformado en un 'perro' para apresurar su marcha, pero como la muchacha quien buscaba había recorrido muchas veces ese laberinto, era muy difícil seguirle el rastro, así que se perdían constantemente. Incluso varias veces se devolvían y llegaban en la partida. Afuera de todo ese laberinto.

Para los dos equipos fue agotante y estresante buscar a la chica, aunque esta no se movía de donde estaba, pero ellos no conocían el lugar y muchas 'vueltas' lo mareaban.

Mientras que, la chica cuervo ya muy cansada de esperar, aburrida y sin ánimos de esperarlos, ve como la luna es su única compañía en estos instantes, cómo brilla y ese viento que hace revolotear su cabello entre su capa. No se limitaba a 'meditar', ya que fácilmente la pillarían por sorpresa. Un aire fuerte que hizo que su capa casi reflejara su rostro y la parte trasera se levantara prácticamente hasta el máximo. Sonrió y seguía mirando la luna, hasta que un simple crujido de una rama, echo por alguien. La sacó completamente de sus pensamientos, colocando en marcha su plan…

- Titanes… - Rió irónicamente la muchacha – Que alegría de encontrarlos otra vez…

- ¡Deja tus juegos y entrégate! – Gritó el líder –

- ¿Y porque debería hacerlo? – Preguntó sarcásticamente, dándoles la espalda – Yo que sepa no he hecho nada malo…

- Me dan ganas de patearle el trasero… - Susurró para el grupo Chico Bestia, lo que sin pensarlo la muchacha igual lo escuchó –

- ¿Entonces porqué no lo haces bestia? – Rió - ¿Acaso hay que esperar que te de la rabia para que liberes lo salvaje que eres? –

- Ahora si… - El chico bestia corrió hacia ella velozmente convertido en tigre, lo que al casi lanzarse con ella, cambia de forma instantáneamente, sin que él lo pidiese - ¿Pero…?

Otro viento se hizo presente, la capa de la muchacha revoloteaba dándoles la cara a los héroes, prácticamente la muchacha solo les daba la espalda.

- ¿Algún 'buen' movimiento de otro? – Bromeó la muchacha –

- ¡Chico Bestia! – Gritó Starfire –

- Ou, no te preocupes por él… - Rió irónicamente – Los animales duran mucho… ¿O quizá a este gatito ya se le acabaron las siete vidas? – Hizo un 'clic' con sus dedos y Chico Bestia, quien yacía inconciente en el suelo, se transformaba involuntariamente en un gato –

- Cómo lo hace… - Preguntó asombrado Cyborg –

- Eso no importa… ¡Titanes ataquen! – Gritó Robin –

Starfire quien sobrecargaba energía en sus manos, se las empezó a tirar a la muchacha, quien se giró para mirarla fijamente. Al tirarlas, movía sus manos en sentido contraria a ella, y los ataques la seguían estrellándose en el suelo. Hacía que sus ataques en vez de llegarles, los apuntaba en otra dirección.

- ¿Mi turno? – Rió – Y así se hacen llamar Titanes… - Se burló –

- ¡No queremos lastimarte, entrégate! – Le ordenó Cyborg –

- Ou, ¿Y tu que harás? – Se bajó de la punta de la fuente, pasando por el lado del cuerpo de chico bestia, quien se colocó firme delante de diez pasos sobre él –

- No me provoques… -

- ¡HAZLO! – Le gritó –

Cyborg cargó su puño al máximo, donde nada saldría victorioso. Él sonrió al ver la cara de 'demostración' de la chica, pero después esta sonrió e hizo un gesto delicado de un círculo en el aire, que luego sopló. El ataque que le lanzó se devolvía hacia él, dejándolo en el suelo herido.

- ¡CYBORG! – Gritó el petirrojo –

- Ou… ¿Lo lastimé? – Le respondió sarcásticamente – Lo diré por última vez Robin… ¿Me dejas en paz y a la vez, me llevo ese insignificante diamante que para tu utilidad no te funciona o simplemente los dejo a todos en el estado CRÓNICO y me voy riendo por la vida? Tú decides… -

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste, Raven? – La miró con cierta tristeza –

- No tenía ninguna opción, no era mi lugar, no era mi vida… -

- ¡Tenías opción! Tenías una oportunidad para cambiar… -

- ¡MENTIRA!, nunca encajaba, no… ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!… - Ella se agarró la cabeza emitiendo un grito desesperado de dolor - ¡Aléjate de mí! Tan solo… ¡Sal de mi camino! – Lo miraba con odio, con rencor, pero otro sonido que se reflejaba en sus oídos hizo que emitiera otra vez un grito de dolor, presionando su cabeza y arrodillándose con sus piernas – Robin, ¡Robin! – Susurraba ella, que el petirrojo la alcanzaba a escuchar - ¡Dick…Dick...! – Otro grito de dolor salió por su garganta, pero esta vez más fuerte -

- Raven… - Iba correr para ayudarla, pero una risa que el conocía, lo hizo fijarse en ella –

- Es increíble que en este nivel de control mental, todavía se resista – Aparece desde un balcón, arriba Slade, quien tenía un control en su mano izquierda –

- ¡Slade! ¿Qué haces tú acá? – No pudo establecer una conversación con en enmascarado, ya que un grito de desesperación de parte de Raven hacía que sus pensamientos se desviaran - ¡Raven! – Veía como la muchacha se tomaba o más bien se tapada su oreja derecha, tratando de quitarse algo –

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo, Raven! – Le advirtió por lo lejos, mientras que la muchacha gritaba con desesperación –

Raven, por un gesto de dolor tiró hacia el piso un microchip, Slade la maldecía, mientras que Robin solo miraba la situación. La muchacha había cambiado completamente su expresión en el rostro y sus ojos ya no eran los mismos. Antes eran unos ojos medio rojizos, ahora eran los violetas normales.

- ¿Raven?... – Le preguntó Robin, queriéndose acercar a ella –

- Robin… - Levantó su mirada hacia el chico, notó un cambio radical de su expresión, en sus ojos había tristeza y manipulación – Por favor… Ayúdame… - Casi un susurro salió de su garganta, pero el muchacho alcanzó a escucharla –

El muchacho se iba a acercar hacia ella, pero el crujido de una moto acercándose hacia él lo detuvo.

Robin ágilmente esquivó una X filosa que iba a su dirección.

- Ágil chico, pero muy inútil para salvar a tu amiguita – Sonrió divertido Red-X –

- X… - Susurró.

Minutos de silencio, hasta que Slade apareció entre las sombras al lado de Raven, sujetándola del cabello.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – Robin inmediatamente se alertó, pero X no lo dejó avanzar mucho.

- Tú sabes las consecuencias… No queremos repetir la escena de dos semanas atrás, ¿Verdad? – Le susurró con malicia Slade a Raven.

La híbrida apenas, negó.

- Entonces vas a atacar al pajarito, y luego verás lo que te espera en la guarida – Le volvió a colocar el microchip en su oreja, enseguida la empujó al suelo.

- No tengo tiempo para juegos aprendiz, diviértete viendo sufrir a Raven – Murmuró Slade, quien enseguida Raven dio gritos de dolor.

- ¡Raven! ¿Qué le haz hecho infeliz? – Gritó Robin.

Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura.

- Tranquila, Raven dime que te sucede… - Increíblemente, Raven alejó a Robin con su aura.

Robin veía la misma escena anterior, Raven se trataba de sacar algo en su oreja.

- Algo la está controlando… - Susurró para su interior.

Los gritos de Raven cesaron, y esta inmediatamente empezó a atacarlo.

- ¡Raven, basta! ¡Recuerda quién eres! ¡Despierta! – Gritó Robin, esquivando los golpes de su compañera.

Nada parecía hacerle efecto, nada.

- ¡Vamos, Raven! ¡Recuérdate! ¡Recuerda a tus amigos, recuerda a los Titanes! _Recuérdame _– Raven caminó hacia atrás, moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro.

- ¡BASTA! – La híbrida gritó a los cielos.

- Esta es mi oportunidad – Pensó el Petirrojo.

Corrió hacia ella, y con su vara Boo impidió que sus manos se movieran. Rápidamente se montó sobre ella y la alzó para atrás. Ella se movía, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Apresuradamente encontró un microchip con una lucecita roja en una de sus orejas y se lo sacó.

Raven con sus uno de sus pies le pegó en la cabeza y se lo sacó encima, dejándolo al lado.

- Raven… -

ESA MISMA NOCHE – AZOTEA TORRE T

- Gracias – Raven tocó el hombro de Robin, quién este se da vuelta, con una sonrisa.

- Eres nuestra compañera Raven, teníamos que recuperarte –

- Después de lo que les hice… Me encuentro sorprendida que Chico Bestia por lo menos me sonría… Yo nunca… Nunca quise hacerle eso a Terra – Bajó su mirada, avergonzada.

- Tranquila, eso ya quedó en el pasado. Ahora lo bueno es que estás aquí para la ciudad, para el equipo, para nuestros amigos y para… _mí… _- Murmuró. Raven levantó su mirada.

En seguida, lo abrazó.

- Te amo Robin… Antes de aquel accidente donde Slade tomó control de mí, te he amado… Gracias por siempre estar para mí… De verdad, muchas gracias… - Le susurró, aún estando en sus brazos.

Robin tomó la iniciativa, la alejó un poco de su cuerpo, le levantó suavemente su cabeza y se acercaron, lentamente, hasta rozar suavemente sus labios y profundizarlos con un suave y a la vez romántico beso.

Un suave viento frío daba el comienzo de la noche.

Pero, no muy lejos y con una excelente vista hacia la Torre, un sujeto cubierto por las sombras veía la escena de los dos pajaritos, que enseguida sacó un especie comunicador y marcó.

* * *

_**S**i, lo sé, esta historia es ¿WTF?, o es un asco, como quieran llamarlo._

_Opiniones me servirían mucho. Aunque me hagan llorar, pero igual cuentan xd_

_Y bien, es tiempo de desquitarse con dos minutos para dejar un Reviews :), ¿Cómo quedó? ¿Asco, horripilante, increíble, que me valla y que no sirvo para esto (ya lo veo venir xd), etc? ¿Podría continuar mi historia de Año Nuevo o simplemente me voy a barrer las calles de la plaza?_

_¡Un Reviews, por favor! ¡De regalo de Navidad! :)_

**_'Deestiny.-_**


	2. Capítulo Dos

_**B**ien, fuí convencida en que esta historia debería tener más de un capítulo, así que bueno, la seguiré hasta dónde dure. _

_Espero que dejen algún reviews con su opinión, y cómo siempre, Teen Titans no me pertenece._

_Bien, les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia_**.**

_**¡**Inspiration, come here**!**_

* * *

**Control**

**Robin & Raven.**

**03 de Enero, 2011.**

**Capítulo dos.**

* * *

TORRE TITÁN – 10:23 AM.

- Al fin te dignas a levantarte –alegó por enésima vez Cyborg.

- Viejo, hoy no estoy para tus juegos, ¿sí? Sólo quiero que me dejes tranquilo por lo menos hoy –murmuró Chico Bestia, tomando su leche de soya y marchándose hacia el ventanal.

- ¿Qué le sucede? -preguntó por debajo Raven a Robin.

- Hoy se cumple el sexto mes de la muerte de Terra, algo que Chico Bestia no supera –respondió amablemente Robin.

Raven se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el verde.

- Lamento lo de Terra, yo… –comunicó, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Él al sentir el tacto se la sacó de inmediato.

- No necesito tus lamentaciones, Raven. Principalmente tú eres la causante de que este día sea miserable –acusó fríamente. Se dio media vuelta y chocó agresivamente con el hombro de la chica, caminó furioso hasta salir de la sala.

- Chico Bestia… -susurró.

_Flash Back:_

_- Starfire irá con Cyborg hacia los tóxicos. Chico Bestia me acompañará a las computadoras, ¿Entendido? –ordenó el líder. _

_- ¿Y dónde irá Terra? –preguntó el verde, preocupado._

_- Irá donde Raven –la mirada de Beast Boy cambió inmediatamente._

_- No te preocupes, volveré a salvo –colocando una mano en su hombro, sonrió Terra._

_End Flash Back._

14:27 PM.

- Saldré –anunció Bestia, y desapareció entre las puertas del ascensor.

- ¿Él va…? –preguntó Starfire.

- Si Star. Va al cementerio –contestó Cyborg, Star miró melancólicamente el ascensor.

- Lo siento tanto por nuestro amigo. La última vez le pregunté si podía acompañarlo, y él me contestó agresivo… No entiendo que mal tiene que nosotros también lo acompañemos –dijo Star, tristemente.

- Lo sé Starfire, pero es decisión de Chico Bestia cuando nos comparta también su dolor –Star miró a Robin, quien este le dio una sonrisa.

Pero, en los sillones la chica peli violeta se hundía en ese recuerdo.

_Flash Back:_

_- Por favor Raven, basta. ¡Por favor! –pidió a súplicas Terra, Raven la miro divertida._

_- ¿No me digas que la gran Terra está llorando por su vida? –soltó una risa irónica-. Cuán patética es esta imagen, no te imaginas…_

_Nuevamente, una ola de electricidad negra alcanzó de pies a cabeza a Terra, dándole choques eléctricos fuertes, más que un humano normal pudiese soportar._

_- Saluda a mi padre, Terra –finalizó Raven, y una gran energía en forma de cuervo atravesó a Terra, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo._

_Al desaparecer la luz cegadora, el sonido de un cuerpo chocando con el suelo hizo eco en al habitación._

_- ¡TERRA! _

_End Flash Back._

- ¿Está todo bien? –la pregunta de Robin le interrumpió el recuerdo. Ella lo miró.

- Sí, no te preocupes –Robin no fue convencido del todo.

- ¿Estás segura? Raven, puedes decirme lo que quieras, vamos, sé que te algo te está perturbando… ¿Puedes decírmelo? –las palabras tan sinceras de Robin, logró abrir algo la mente y respuestas de Raven.

- No es nada, tranquilo –Robin suspiró.

- Bien, por cualquier cosa me encontrarás en mi habitación, estaré revisando unos papeles, ¿sí? –ella asintió.

Robin se levantó del asiento y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de Raven.

- En el atardecer iré a la azotea, si gustas… -Raven divertida, le interrumpió.

- Estaré allí, de todas formas –Robin sonrió y caminó hacia su habitación.

Raven tomó dos minutos de silencio. Necesitaba sacarse ese recuerdo de su mente.

_Flash Back:_

_El eco de las pisadas de Terra resonaba en la habitación. Llevaba media hora rondando los pasillos y nada._

_Abrió una puerta de madera y entró a una sala vacía, sólo cajas en las esquinas y un balcón arriba. Caminó despacio, alerta._

_Una risita detuvo a Terra en la mitad del camino._

_- Terra, hace cuánto que no nos vemos –murmuró Raven, mirándola._

_- Raven… -susurró-. Así que es verdad._

_- ¿Verdad? ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó, inocentemente._

_- Tú, trabajando para Slade –acusó._

_- Veo que estás haciendo tu tarea de héroe, ¿no niña? –Se apoyó de los barrotes del balcón-. Lástima que esto quede hasta aquí._

_- Lástima que caigas en las redes de Slade, Raven… ¡Tú no eras así! –gritó Terra._

_- Por favor no te vuelvas como los demás, que sus súplicas ya me tienen más que aburrida y los sermones diarios son simplemente para quedarme dormida –pausó, y luego sonrió-. Además, ya veo la hora en que tus poderes estúpidamente se salgan de control, vengas a donde Slade, pidas ayuda y bueno, vuelvas a quedar petrificada… Tan patético aquel momento._

_- No esta vez Raven. Esta vez me quedo como heroína, cómo una de los Titanes –Raven rió arrogante-. ¡Esta vez no fallo! ¡NO NUEVAMENTE!_

_Tomó una roca y con agilidad y fuerza, la incrustó en el balcón, en el mismo lugar dónde se encontraba Raven._

_End Flash Back._

- Son las cuatro… -se levantó.

- ¡Ey, Rae! –gritó Cyborg, ella lo miró-. ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar unas cosas nuevas para mi bebé?

- ¿Aún lo tienes? –preguntó divertida.

- Y actualizado, ¿Me acompañas? –Raven negó.

- No gracias Cyborg, iré a pasear unos momentos a la ciudad –afirmó.

CEMENTERIO – 16:22 PM.

-…ayer llegó Raven al equipo, y bueno, el trato es diferente… Se ve más amigable, más cambiada después de lo que sucedió, pero aún así no puedo adaptarme a ella…siento que necesito vengarme de ella, por matarte a ti… A veces no sé lo que estoy diciendo, ni si quiera sé lo que hago… -Chico vestía le decía, mientras que conversaba con la tumba de Terra.

*Beep* *Beep*

- Aquí Chico Bestia, ¿Qué sucede? –alzó la voz el chico, quien daba voz grave.

- _Slade está atacando a dos cuadras de tu ubicación, nosotros estamos llegando al sector, ve a calmar un poco la situación _–informó Cyborg, el verde asintió.

- Voy en camino –anunció.

Apretó fuertemente el comunicador y voló transformado en un ave hacia el lugar dónde le informaron.

BANCO CENTRAL – 16:39 PM.

- ¡SLADE! –gritó Bestia, quién lo miraba desafiante.

- Que sorpresa, chico titán. Pensé que estarías lloriqueando en la tumba de tu amor, ¡Oh, pero que desgracia, he interrumpido aquel momento! ¿O me equivoco? –la arrogancia de Slade hizo que Chico Bestia apretara sus puños.

- Te mataré –susurró venenosamente. Slade sonrió.

- ¿En tú estado? Por favor niño, vete acostumbrando a aquel dolor, que alegremente ella no volverá –murmuró mostrándose alegre.

Beast Boy no soportó más las palabras de Slade, se transformó en un gorila y corrió a atacar al enmascarado.

- Débil, cuán débil sigues siendo –el hombre esquivaba cada golpe, cada manotazo que el verde le daba.

Chico Bestia gruñó.

_Flash Back:_

_- ¡Vamos, todavía te quedan dos minutos más! –gritó alegre Terra._

_- ¿Qué? ¡Hace dos minutos atrás me dijiste lo mismo! –alegó Bestia, ella sonrió._

_- Vamos a ver… -suspiró y se convirtió en un tigre._

_Hizo pedazos a aquel robot que se interponía en su camino, y sin ánimos empezó a batallar con la chica._

_- Que sorpresa, chico. Pensé que los meses que no nos vimos no te habías reforzado, ¡Oh, pero que desgracia, no me podrás ganar! ¿O me equivoco? –Terra sonrió divertida._

_- No te aconsejo provocarme… _

_End Flash Back._

- ¡Slade! –gritó Robin.

El equipo al fin estaba presente.

El hombre con una pata en el estómago estampó al muchacho, entre medio de unos basureros de metal.

- ¡Bestita! –anunció Cyborg, preocupado.

- Titanes… Alrededor de doce horas que no nos hemos mirado las caras, cómico –se levantó del suelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pidió explicaciones Star.

- Simplemente divertirme un rato, y pasar cuentas con una persona –su mirada se fijó en Raven.

- ¡No te atrevas! –Robin sabía a lo que su ex maestro le decía. Slade no emitió palabra-. ¡Titanes, ataquen!

Starfire iba lista con sus starbolls, al igual que Cyborg con su cañón al máximo cargado. Robin sacó varias de sus armas y Chico Bestia se unía en forma de dinosaurio a la batalla, mientras que, la chica oscura, no se movió de su lugar.

_Flash Back:_

_- Hemos logrado centrar la mayoría de sus recuerdos en proceso de estabilización. Su mente está siendo convencida de qué los Titanes la traicionaron y la abandonaron, además de poder ser controlada por el mecanismo que tienes –Slade suspiró-. Eso sí, no es asegurable que en estos cuatro meses de enfrentamiento no recuerde nada._

_- Ya tengo planeado eso. Su avance es notable al año. Quiero que permanezca en incubación por todo este periodo, hasta que su mente esté en blanco –el hombre de chaqueta blanca anotó las palabras de Slade._

_Mientras que, la chica que estaba siendo experimentada se encontraba pálida con varias vendas en su cabeza, brazos y parte de su estómago, se encontraba luchando, entre despertar y enfrentar la realidad, o simplemente dormir y después enfrentar las consecuencias._

_- Con este sedante evitará que despierte, necesitamos que su conciencia esté en descanso por el mayor tiempo posible –inyectó un líquido morado en el brazo de la peli violeta, que al sentir el nuevo líquido ingresar en su cuerpo decidió no despertar, hasta ver qué pasara con ella._

_End Flash Back._

- ¿Concentrada en pensamientos? –una vocecita divertida susurró en su oído.

- ¿Qué…? –susurró y asombrada tomó los basureros dónde había caído el joven verde y se la lanzó.

Quedaron ambos cara a cara.

- Red-X… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pronunció cuidadosamente.

- Simplemente trabajo Raven, algo que tú conoces por alrededor de… ¿un año? –preguntó, caminando alrededor de ella.

Raven bajó la mirada, apretando los puños.

- ¿Qué vienes a hacer tú, aquí?

- Encargarme de lo que Slade no pudo, chica –anunció-. Veo que todavía aquellos recuerdos rondan en tu mente. Curioso, debo decir. Pensamos que fueron borrados totalmente pero al parecer eres alguien lleno de sorpresas…

- ¡Y aquellas sorpresas te pueden matar! –gritó furiosa. Concentró energías en sus manos y se la lanzó.

Él ladrón esquivó dos bolas negras con aura blanca y lanzó dos bombas que cegaron a la híbrida por unos momentos.

- Cinco minutos, sólo cinco minutos tengo para jugar y llevar mi botín –anunció X.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que jugaré con una alimaña como tú? –gritó furiosa. Él soltó una carcajada.

- Ya lo veremos, princesa –tomó un fierro delgado de una de las cajas y se lanzó a atacarla.

- ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos! –Gritó, pero asombrada miró sus manos-. Mis poderes… ¿Qué ha…? –no logró articular todo, ya que X con la vara le pegó en el estómago.

Dio algunos pasos atrás y se tocó el sector dañado. Red-X dio un giro y fuertemente con la punta del metal le pegó en la cara. Ella se tambaleó unos segundos, hasta que llegó a chocar fuertemente contra el suelo por la patada propinada por aquel enemigo.

- Es tiempo de recordar bonita, porque estoy más que seguro que aquellas pesadillas cambian cada vez la versión de la muerte de la ex titán rubia –agarró y muñeca, sacó desde su uniforme una jeringa y le inyectó un líquido negro.

- ¡No, Raven! –gritó de preocupación Robin, el divisó toda la pelea entre su novia y el enmascarado ladrón, quién alguna vez fue él.

- _Recuerda Raven, recuerda… _-una vocecita que daba paz sonó en su interior, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

_Flash Back:_

_- ¿Supiste la integración de Terra, verdad? –preguntó Slade. Raven jugaba con una mini-varita de fierro._

_- Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho. Realmente sigue siendo la niñita tonta que conocí hace alrededor de un año. No cambia nada, sólo los patéticos sentimientos hacia el descerebrado Chico Bestia –respondió lo más tranquilamente._

_- Deshazte de ella –los ojos de Raven se iluminaron de malicia._

_- ¿Te refieres a…?_

_- La quiero muerta. Tú sabrás cómo hacerlo –desapareció entre las sombras y la híbrida miró desde la ventana la torre de los Titanes._

* * *

_- Starfire irá con Cyborg hacia los tóxicos. Chico Bestia me acompañará a las computadoras, ¿Entendido? –ordenó el líder. _

_- ¿Y dónde irá Terra? –preguntó el verde, preocupado._

_- Irá donde Raven –la mirada de Beast Boy cambió inmediatamente._

_- No te preocupes, volveré a salvo –colocando una mano en su hombro, sonrió Terra._

_- Iré con ella –con su voz firme, alarmó Bestia._

_- No. Terra ya está capacitada para enfrentarse a Raven, ella podrá con su poder –contradijo firmemente Robin._

_- ¡Tú no sabes lo que Raven es capaz! –gritó furioso el verde. Terra entendió el por qué-. ¡Logró hacer un portal que daba el apocalipsis en todo este mundo! ¿Acaso qué le hará a Terra?_

_- No lo volveré a repetir Chico Bestia. Está capacitada para sobrevivir a aquel poder, nada más te digo –caminó hacia dónde había dicho, siendo seguido por los Titanes._

* * *

_El eco de las pisadas de Terra resonaba en la habitación. Llevaba media hora rondando los pasillos y nada._

_Abrió una puerta de madera y entró a una sala vacía, sólo cajas en las esquinas y un balcón arriba. Caminó despacio, alerta._

_Una risita detuvo a Terra en la mitad del camino._

_- Terra, hace cuánto que no nos vemos –murmuró Raven, mirándola._

_- Raven… -susurró-. Así que es verdad._

_- ¿Verdad? ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó, inocentemente._

_- Tú, trabajando para Slade –acusó._

_- Veo que estás haciendo tu tarea de héroe, ¿no niña? –Se apoyó de los barrotes del balcón-. Lástima que esto quede hasta aquí._

_- Más lástima que caigas en las redes de Slade, Raven… ¡Tú no eras así! –gritó Terra._

_- Por favor no te vuelvas como los demás, que sus súplicas ya me tienen más que aburrida y los sermones diarios son simplemente para quedarme dormida –pausó, y luego sonrió-. Además, ya veo la hora en que tus poderes estúpidamente se salgan de control, vengas a donde Slade, pidas ayuda y bueno, vuelvas a quedar petrificada… Tan patético aquel momento._

_- No esta vez Raven. Esta vez me quedo como heroína, cómo una de los Titanes –Raven rió arrogante-. ¡Esta vez no fallo! ¡NO NUEVAMENTE!_

_Tomó una roca y con agilidad y fuerza, la incrustó en el balcón, en el mismo lugar dónde se encontraba Raven. Volvió a su postura normal con una sonrisa victoriosa._

_- Demasiada mala puntería, un desperdicio de poder diría yo –la voz venenosa de la híbrida se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación._

_- ¿Pero cómo…? –susurró sorprendida la rubia._

_Miró hacia dónde estaba la híbrida, está cayó del segundo piso hacia el suelo en forma de felino._

_- Pero muy mala agilidad Terra, pagarás por haber creído en poder deshacerte de mí –anunció Raven, emanando poder en sus manos y a la vez, lanzándoselos en una puntería perfecta._

_Terra se movió de su lugar, lanzándose al suelo y logrando esquivar la mitad. Tomó una roca y se la lanzó, la híbrida saltó arriba de aquel elemento y saltó hacia el piso, haciendo una vuelta en el aire y cayendo firmemente._

_- ¿Qué ganas con salvar otras vidas Terra, siendo que no puedes salvarte ni a ti misma? –preguntó Raven._

_- No me interesa las riquezas ni que me consideran una súper estrella. Me siento feliz en saber que puedo tener un poco de valor a enfrentarme a basura, ¡cómo tú! –respondió gritándole._

_Raven rió._

_- Y al final, cuando una "basura" cómo yo te elimine, ¿Cuánto crees que durarán las penas? ¿Cuánto crees que pasará para que llegue alguien a reemplazarte, ocupar el corazón de Chico Bestia y todos se olvidan de ti? –sonrió divertida._

_- No funcionará Raven, sé que pretendes. Pero no funcionará –Raven con una sonrisa miró hacia otro lado._

_- Simple juego. En toda esta fábrica, hay doce bombas que al explotar provocarán la destrucción de toda Jump City, si eres tan valiente como dices, deben encontrarla antes de hacerse polvo –anunció._

_- ¿Y tú tienes algo, verdad? –preguntó._

_- Por lo menos ocupas algo de tu cerebro. Exacto –sacó de su capa un mecanismo tecnológico-. En este aparatito tengo al ubicación de las doce bombas ¿lindo, no?_

_- Y tengo que quitártelo –murmuró Terra, aburrida._

_- Sí quieres. Acá tienes tres opciones: La primera, peleas y me "asesinas", si es que logras por lo menos hacerme algún rasguño, y tienes el aparato. La segunda, vas por tu cuenta y con el instinto heroico que tienen tú y tu equipo las encuentras. Y la tercera que es la más divertida, dejas que toda esta mugre de ciudad explote. Tú decides, tienes dos horas redondas –apretó otro aparato largo y redondo, y este mismo dio una lucecita roja que se desvaneció a los tres segundos._

_- ¡Eres una víbora! –gritó Terra, enojada._

_Raven con una fuerza anormal apretó el aparato y lo hizo trizas._

_- Dime Terra, ¿Matarías por salvar una vida? _

_- ¿Matarte a ti? No necesito la excusa de una vida, Raven –susurró venenosamente. Raven alzó la vista. Terra apretó los puños-. No importa cuántas muertes muera, nunca olvidaré la clase de persona que eres. Ni tampoco no me importa cuántas mentiras viva, nunca me arrepentiré de esta vida… ¡Tenga o no, de ser una asesina por lograr matar a una persona como tú!_

_- ¡Entonces hazlo! –gritó Raven, tirándole la energía acumulada._

_

* * *

_

_- Y ahora Terra, ¿Lograrás salvar a toda esta querida ciudad? Yo te lo advert__í, la tercera opción era la más fácil y la más entretenida –murmuró Raven, viendo a la chica titán en el suelo._

_Terra respiraba agitadamente, mantenía su mano derecha en forma de puño en la ubicación de su corazón mientras que el brazo izquierdo daba equilibrio para que no se desplomara al suelo._

_- ¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo! –gritó la híbrida, pegándole una patada en el estómago._

_La controladora de Tierra cayó dando vueltas, tenía heridas severas, cortes y polvo en todo su cuerpo._

_- Eres tan patética. Ni si quiera me lograste hacerme algún rasguño… Mírame –Terra no le hizo caso-. Terra no repito, mírame –nuevamente la ignoró-. Última vez maldita… ¡Mírame! –Simplemente, Terra seguía buscando el control de su aire-. Bien, será por las malas, entonces._

_Una energía eléctrica atravesó todos los músculos de Terra, ella gritó._

_- Por favor Raven, basta. ¡Por favor! –pidió a súplicas Terra, Raven la miro divertida._

_- ¿No me digas que la gran Terra está llorando por su vida? –soltó una risa irónica-. Cuán patética es esta imagen, no te imaginas…_

_Nuevamente, una ola de electricidad negra alcanzó de pies a cabeza a Terra, dándole choques eléctricos fuertes, más que un humano normal pudiese soportar._

_- Saluda a mi padre, Terra –finalizó Raven, y una gran energía en forma de cuervo atravesó a Terra, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo._

_Al desaparecer la luz cegadora, el sonido de un cuerpo chocando con el suelo hizo eco en al habitación._

_- ¡TERRA! –gritó Bestia entrando a la habitación junto con los Titanes._

_Quedaron en shock._

_- No… -Chico Bestia cayó de rodillas, con la mirada en el cuerpo inerte, rodeado de sangre de su novia._

_- Gracias por darme entretención, hace dos días que no mato ligeramente así… Bien, los veo por allí –anunció Raven, divertida._

_Se dio media vuelta y desapareció._

_End Flash Back._

- ¡Aléjate de ella! -gritó Robin, dándole alerta a Red-X.

- Lo siento chico, pero mi trabajo concluye llevándome a la titán. En la tarde quizá se las deje en la Torre -tomó a Raven en sus brazos.

- ¡Suéltala! -se lanzó al ataque, pero X presionó su cinturón y desapareció-. ¡Red-X! ¡Vuelve acá, cobarde!

- Su progreso es pobre Titanes, es tiempo de que tomen su ridículo papel de héroe y se pongan a entrenar -anunció Slade, quitándose a Starfire de encima-. Los veré para la próxima.

Robin se quedó quieto. Sabía que algo le iban a hacer a Raven, lo sabía.

- _Y aquello no será nada bueno_ -pensó.

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO - HORA LOCAL DESCONOCIDA.

- Trabajo rápido, excelente cacería X -el ladrón depositó suavemente a la hechicera en la camilla.

- Basta de halagos, el dinero -pidió rápidamente. Él hombre lo miró, con el ceño fruncido-. Lo quiero ahora, o simplemente me llevo a la titán.

- X, ya hablamos sobre el tema. El dinero te lo tengo dentro de dos semanas más, no apresures -se acercó a examinar a la chica, pero el ladrón se interpuso en su camino.

- Entonces en dos semanas más, podrás hacerle los supuestos chequeos que necesitas hacerle. Hasta aquel entonces, ve juntando dinero -pronunció firmemente Red-X. Se acercó a Raven, quien se encotraba desmayada y la tomó en sus brazos.

- ¡Déjala en la camilla, ahora! -ordenó firmemente el individuo con quien mantenía conversación Red-X.

X gruñó firmemente y desapareció.

- ¡Demonios! -el desconocido pateó la camilla.

APARTAMENTO

- Lamento por esto, princesa -susurró Red-X, acostándola suavemente en el sillón. Sacó de su traje la misma inyección anterior y nuevamente se la inyectó.

Un gesto de dolor y un gemido se hizo presente en el rostro de Raven, después en toda la habitación fue silencio.

* * *

**_Espero que sea un capítulo de su agrado, cómo dije anteriormente, me convencí que seguiré esta historia hasta que dure. _**

**_Opiniones son bienvenidas, críticas también. _**

**_Felíz 2011, espero que sea su mejor año :)_**

**_'Deestiny.-_**


	3. Capítulo Tres

_**¡**Hola! Hace diez días que no actualizo y tenía pensado más xD, pero se me vino a la mente una idea así que, acá la tienen (:_

_Como siempre, opiniones son bienvendidas, ¡Principalmente si son para mejorarme! :)_

_Sin más roleos, les dejo con el tercer capítulo de la historia. Además de decir, **Teen Titans** no me pertenece._

**_¡_**_Inspiration, come here**!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Control**

**Robin & Raven**

**13 de Enero, 2011.**

**Capítulo tres.**

**

* * *

**

- ¿Dónde estás Raven…? -preguntó Robin a los cielos.

El Chico Maravilla se encontró todo el atardecer allí, contemplando cómo el cielo cambiaba su color al pasar las horas, y cómo sus nervios se aumentaban cada segundo que pasaba. La necesitaba, necesitaba el aroma, la piel, abrazarla y protegerla. Pero, una vez más, una oportunidad más, no lo logró. No pudo salvarla de aquellas manipulaciones, ni tampoco hoy en aquella batalla, por las manos del aquél ladrón.

- Es mejor que descanses amigo Robin, mañana seguiremos buscándola -la vocecita suave y femenina lo asustó por detrás.

Él suspiró, tanto había pasado que no se dio cuenta que ya era pasado a la media noche.

- Bajo enseguida Star -afirmó él. No estaba dispuesto a abandonar aquella búsqueda cómo la oportunidad pasada. No esta vez.

La princesa Tamaraniana suspiró, y voló hacia la entrada de la torre e ingresó, cansada.

- ¿Cómo está? -preguntó Cyborg, al ver a Starfire salir del lugar de dónde seguramente estaría Robin.

- Sigue estando preocupado por nuestra amiga, no quiere abandonar la búsqueda -contestó ella.

Chico Bestia no tomó atención, algo en su interior le decía que no prestara el mínimo interés en recuperar al titán. Ellos no hicieron nada por la muerte de Terra, ¿por qué él tendría que mover sus manos y pies para recuperar a su asesina? Simplemente no tenía por qué hacerlo, total, si ella vuelve serían los mismos problemas. Con o sin ella, la vida sería igual. Él quería a Terra devuelta, no a Raven. Sonrió amargado por la idea, y pensar que algún día él sintió cosas por la chica cuervo, pensar la situación de Malchior, pensar las veces en que peleaban juntos, que irónico por parte de él.

- ¿Está todo bien? -sintió la mano de Cyborg en su hombro, sabía que no podía decirles todo lo que pensaba porque se ganaría problemas, y eso era lo único que no deseaba este día.

- Sí... -contestó desanimado-. Sólo que...no nada, sólo me quiero ir a dormir.

Y así, sin escuchar nada por parte de sus compañeros, caminó hacia su habitación.

Por otro lado, Starfire no se encontraba muy contenta por el regreso de la hechicera. Sí, era su mejor amiga y la única que le quedaba. Pero, lamentablemente sus sentimientos hacia el líder no cambiaban, ni tenían intención de hacerlo. Sabía que los años que Raven estuvo ausente mejoró un poco su relación con Robin, ¡Hasta casi él se le declara! Pero, para su mala suerte al siguiente día se supo la noticia de Raven, estaba viva. Al principio sintió una alegría tremenda, ¡Su mejor amiga estaba viva! ¡Sobrevivió a aquel accidente! Pero su alegría cambió al ver la misma reacción de su líder semanas después de su desaparición: No se detenía hasta saber dónde estaba el titán, e incluso, su humor con ella había cambiado radicalmente.

Ahora, Raven había regresado, y lamentablemente, los sentimientos de ella ahora no importaban. Raven y Robin son pareja, él la ama a ella y ella lo ama a él. Doloroso para ella, pero felicidad para ellos. Increíblemente, ella sonreía al verlos juntos, al ver cómo se demostraban su cariño e incluso, al ver esos pequeños pero notables besos. No le deseaba mal a su amiga, no, todo lo contrario. Sabía que la situación de Raven no era de paz y amor, felicidad y alegría, todo aquel sinónimo con que la vea sonreír, pero, ¿Por qué con Robin? ¿Por qué con SU Robin? ¡Ella no debería haber llegado! Si tal vez hubiese sabido que ellos dos se establecerían cómo pareja, la hubiese matado.

- _En qué diablos estás pensando Starfire _-se encaprichó. Sabía las estupideces que pensaba, pero no lo podía evitar.

- ¿Star, sucede algo? -preguntó sorpresivamente Cyborg. Ella sonrió agotada.

- Nada amigo Cyborg, sólo estoy cansada, el viaje y la batalla me agotaron -respondió amablemente, y flotó hacia su habitación.

Cyborg suspiró. Él sabía que algo le pasaba a esos dos.

- _Y si tan sólo leyera mentes como lo hace Raven _–pensó él mitad máquina, suspirando nuevamente.

Subió a la azotea y se encontró a Robin en la misma posición que lo vio hace seis horas atrás. Y por lo visto, no tenía ni ganas de moverse de allí.

- ¿Todo bien? -preguntó al otro integrante del grupo. Definitivamente Cyborg se las daría de psicólogo en el futuro.

- Estaría todo bien si ella estuviese acá -un susurró casi imperceptible para el oído humano salió de su garganta. Por suerte, Cyborg no era del todo humano.

- Hermano, yo estoy contigo en la misma situación. También quiero tener a mi hermanita aquí, retándola por no sé qué cosa o simplemente viéndola meditar. Es increíble cómo Slade la cambió tanto, cómo el maldito desgraciado la controló y le hizo cometer aquellas barbaridades. Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos al igual que tú, pero bueno, ve a dormir, yo me quedaré en vigilancia -Robin como un terco, negó.

- No, yo necesito estar aquí... -Cyborg le interrumpió, firmemente.

- Si estás cansado no podrás seguir la búsqueda. Ve a descansar, cualquier noticia o señal de una te avisaré de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo? -una sonrisa agradable salió del rostro de Robin.

Se levantó junto a Cyborg y caminaron hacia la puerta.

- Titanes -una voz grave y divertida se escuchó detrás de ellos. Los dos giraron, violentamente y listos para atacar.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó desafiante, Cyborg.

* * *

**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO - HORA INDETERMINADA.**

**- **No me seguiré arriesgando cómo la vez pasada, Slade. Ya fue suficiente -pausó-. Debes olvidarte que será más sencillo tener a la titán nuevamente a tu control, quizá, hasta necesitemos hacer el mismo procedimiento anterior, no te aseguro nada.

Slade golpeó la pared, furioso.

- ¡Maldita sea! -gruñó-. Sabía que sus poderes podían devolverle la memoria, ¡lo sabía!

- ¿Sabes que ahora no está con los Titanes, verdad? -preguntó aquel doctor.

- Sí, Red-X en la batalla la capturó. Debe estar entregándola con otros científicos -respondió cortante-. Max, necesito que me envíes los últimos informes de su sangre.

El hombre asintió y salió de la habitación.

El enmascarado se sentó, frustrado. Su plan no salió cómo quería, y ahora quizá Raven se le escapó de las manos.

* * *

**TITANES - SIGUIENTE DÍA - 10:23 AM.**

- ¿Dónde está Cyborg y Robin? -preguntó Chico Bestia, llegando a la sala.

- No lo sé amigo, hoy en la mañana me levanté y no los vi -anunció Starfire, mirando por la ventana.

Chico Bestia caminó hacia ella.

- ¿No te sientes a gusto por la llegada de Raven, verdad? -preguntó el verde. Star abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? ¡Cómo se te ocurre amigo! Es muy emocionante que nuestra amiga haya vuelto a la normalidad -respondió ella, son una alegría falsa.

- No engañes Star, te conozco. Por lo menos el tiempo que hemos compartido, he sabido cuando alguien de nosotros miente -anunció él. Star agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

- Amigo, yo no le deseo mal a Raven, pero no puedo soportar que ella en tan sólo un día se apodere de Robin cuando yo lo he intentado por meses -murmuró ella, con melancolía.

Chico Bestia la entendía, y se alegró un poco. No era el único en que no estaba a gusto que Raven volviera.

- No te preocupes Star, saldremos juntos de esta, ¿de acuerdo? -confirmó con seriedad. Ella asintió-. Por ahora, ¿dónde diablos se habrán metido esos dos?

**ENFERMERÍA.**

**- **¿Algo nuevo? -Cyborg negó.

- Nada. Estoy más que seguro que Red-X le hizo algo, pero no logro verificar qué es -Robin suspiró y chequeo nuevamente los signos vitales de la chica-. Ve a descansar, yo seguiré con Raven hasta que despierte.

Robin asintió.

- Si despierta me llamas -Cyborg con la mirada le confirmó.

- Cualquier cosa extraña te aviso, ahora ve -Robin salió de la enfermería.

Caminaba pensativo hacia su habitación. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero lamentablemente la tecnología de Cyborg no detectaba que era. Necesitaba saber qué Red-X le inyectó, porque en el brazo derecho de Raven se notaba que le inyectaron por lo menos cuatro inyecciones. Suspiró y abrió lentamente la puerta, entró y se lanzó a la cama. Necesitaba saber por qué tanto el interés por Raven, por qué le hacían esto, por qué ella y por qué no él.

_Flash Back:_

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó desafiante, Cyborg._

_- No vengo a pelear ni a matarlos, simplemente les vengo a dejar a su amiga -contestó el ladrón, depositando a Raven suavemente en el suelo._

_Robin corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y su respiración era lenta, casi su pulso se desvanecía._

_- ¿Qué le haz echo X? -murmuró Robin, con los puños cerrado._

_- Después quizá se enteren. Ahora, les aconsejo la seguridad de la chica, por que cómo héroes han fallado, nuevamente -pronunció seguro. Red-X sacó un frasquito de su cinturón y se lo lanzó a Cyborg._

_- Es eso lo que le inyectaba Slade, haciendo que su mente esté en estado blanco y en la disposición de él -Red-X no dijo nada más y desapareció._

_Cyborg y Robin juntaron miradas, a la vez, ambos entraron a la torre con Raven inconsciente en los brazos de Robin._

_End Flash Back._

Robin cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Raven abrió lentamente los ojos y los cerró, pues la luz le cegaba la vista y tenía un dolor de cabeza infernal.

- ¡Wow chica! No te levantes tan apresurado -ordenó Cyborg. Ella lo miró, aún con la vista borrosa.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó esta, sentándose en la camilla-. Recuerdo que estaba peleando con ustedes y Red-X me... -finalizó cortante.

Apresurada, revisó sus brazos. Sí, sus sospechas eran ciertas, el infame ladrón le había inyectado algo, por lo menos tres veces.

- ¿Qué me hizo? -preguntó temerosa.

- No lo sabemos, pero no te preocupes, él no volverá a tocarte ninguna vez más. Sobre mi cadáver -Raven sonrió.

- ¿Dónde está Robin? -Cyborg la miró, pícaramente.

- Calma chica, a tu novio ya le avisé que despertaste, yo creo que no debe... -el grito de Robin le interrumpió.

- ¡Raven! -gritó alegre. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó-. Me alegra que estés mejor.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo, y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- ¡No quiero escenas cursis delante mío! ¿Oyeron? Después la hacen cuando estén solos -acusó-. ¡Así que Robin, fuera! ¡Fuera dije! -ambos pajaritos lo miraron sonrojados-. ¡Ya oíste! ¡Fuera, fuera!

Robin salió sonriente de la enfermería. Mientras que Raven soltaba una carcajada.

- Tú de qué te ríes -acusó nuevamente Cyborg.

- ¡Vamos, no te lo tomes a pecho! Yo no hago lo mismo cuando te veía cerca de Abe... -la mirada amenazante de Cyborg la cayó-. Bien, bien, me callo.

- Así me gusta, calladita te ves bonita. Ahora, déjame hacer los últimos revises y todo estará listo, ¿de acuerdo? -ella asintió.

* * *

- ¡Amigo Robin! -gritó Star, al verlo cruzar la puerta-. ¿Dónde han estado tú y Cyborg?

- Raven anoche volvió, hemos estado en la enfermería viéndola. Hace poco despertó -anunció el alegremente. Chico Bestia y Starfire juntaron miradas.

Ambos sabían que no se sentían a gusto con ella, y ambos sabían que tenían que dar sonrisas falsas, nuevamente.

* * *

- Cyborg, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -dijo Raven. Jugando con sus dedos.

- Dime -respondió este, llenando unos papeles y ordenando otros.

- ¿Tú recuerdas cómo fue el accidente? Dónde yo supuestamente... -Cyborg dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y la miro.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? -su tono de voz cambió, ahora era serio y apagado.

- No... -susurró ella.

Cyborg suspiró. Era un recuerdo por el que había dado muerto.

- Mira... -Cyborg no sabía por dónde empezar-. ¿Recuerdas que yo hace dos años atrás te construí una moto?

Raven asintió.

- ¿Aún la tienes? -preguntó con algo de alegría.

- Sí -se sentó en la camilla, al lado de ella.

Y segundos más tarde, empezó a relatar.

_Flash Back:_

_- Slade se encuentra en el sur de Jump City, nos separaremos para rodearlo, ¿entendido? -todos asintieron._

_Cyborg miró a Raven de reojo. Ese día no había amanecido bien, se sentía mareada y apenas se podía sostener._

_- Robin -anunció Cyborg, apartándose del resto-. Quizá Raven no deba ir... Hoy en la mañana no se sentía bien y ahora su situación empeoró._

_Robin dirigió su mirada hacia su compañera, y la vio caminando junto a Starfire hacia la moto que le había construido su casi hermano, Cyborg._

_- Yo la veo bien Cyborg. Además hoy en el entrenamiento participó bien, no veo el daño ni la enfermedad -dijo este cortante._

_- Porque peleó conmigo, tarado -pensó Cyborg. _

_Era verdad, en el entrenamiento peleó con él y él trató de no lastimarla, además de que Cyborg le prometió que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que ella fuese la ganadora. _

_Subió al auto-T, frustrado. A veces el pelo de punta era irritable._

_- ¡Bien titanes, vamos! -anunció por el comunicador._

_Cyborg en su auto-T, Starfire volando, Chico Bestia convertido en águila mientras que Raven y Robin en sus respectivas motos iban a detener a Slade._

_Quince minutos de viaje, habían llegado. Pero, al parecer Slade también tenía su vehículo escondido y apareció delante de ellos, empezando una persecución._

_- Star y Bestia, Slade va por el este de la calle Asmotr, los veo allí -anunció Robin por el comunicador. Lamentablemente, Slade ahora se dirigió hacia otra calle-. ¡Raven, Slade se dirige al puente, ve allá ahora!_

_- Entendido -dijo esta en susurro. Manejaba apenas y se sentía un mareo fuerte._

_Raven subió la velocidad y anduvo hasta el puente dónde se encontró con el buscado. Aumentó la velocidad aún más y estuvo a par con él, podía alcanzarlo y atraparlo._

_Pero un mareo fuerte le llegó y no se quitó, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y su cuerpo se tambaleaba. _

_- Concéntrate Raven o simplemente estás muerta -pensó ella. Dirigió su mirada al lado y tenía a Slade, iban compitiendo para ver quien sobrepasa a quien._

_- ¡Raven, atrápalo ahora! -gritó Robin por el comunicador-. ¡Es tú oportunidad!_

_- ¡Vamos amiga, tú puedes! -alentó Starfire. Raven cerró los ojos, si no caía en el cemento del puente, estaba muerta. Abajo se encontraba el mar._

_Saltó de la moto y chocó cuerpo con Slade. _

_- ¡No Raven! -juró que escuchó la voz de Cyborg en su interior. Estaba muerta, lo sabía._

_Dio un par de vueltas por el cemento y cayó al vacío, junto a Slade._

_Sintió un golpe en todo su cuerpo cuando chocó fuertemente en el fondo del mar, luego su vista se nubló y supo que había llegado su fin._

_- ¡RAAVEEEN!_

_End Flash Back._

* * *

__

**¡**Wow! Un capítulo con recuerdos, de todo xd.

Opiniones bienvenidas; espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, cómo los anteriores ^^.

¿Reviews? ¡Por favor!

Les deseo una linda semana.

**_'Deestiny.-_**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**_¡_**_Hola! ¿Cómo esta todo el mundo? Perdón por no lograr una actualización rápida, en mis vacaciones acostumbro salir & salir que no tengo mucho tiempo para el PC. Y recien me doy cuenta que mañana se hubiese cumplido un mes de espera... ¡De verdad, lo siento mucho!_

_Como siempre, opiniones son más que bienvenidas. Eh incluso, les he dado varias oportunidades para desquitarse conmigo de algun mal momento xD._

_Sin más charlas que seguramente nadie las lee xd, les dejo con el cuarto capítulo._

_Aclaro, **Teen Titans no me perteneció, no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá**._

**_¡_**_Inspiration, come here**!**__

* * *

_

**Control.**

**Robin & Raven.**

**12 de Febrero, 2011.**

**Capítulo cuatro.**

_Una luz roja molestosa alumbraba seguidamente, quien le acompañaba un sonido que iba a la misma melodía que aquel brillo._

_- ¿Qué sucede ahora? – preguntó Cyborg, dejando bruscamente al lado el control remoto y caminando hacia la computadora._

_- Que ánimo para empezar, deberías contagiármelo – exclamó sarcásticamente Chico Bestia, llegando junto con Terra a la misma sala._

_Cyborg le lanzó una mirada._

_- Basta, por esta vez estoy tratando de que todo sea como antes – intervino Robin, posicionándose al medio._

_- Antes, tan lindos momentos que eran. De verdad – murmuró Raven, encontrándose en el lugar dónde se encontraba el líder._

_- Amiga Raven, por favor basta. Estamos tratando de llevarnos bien, que seamos una familia como antes… - exclamó apenada Starfire. La gótica simplemente miró hacia otro lado._

_- Es Slade – informó Robin. Raven soltó una carcajada._

_- Ni que se esperara otra cosa… _

_- ¡Basta! – interrumpió agresivamente Terra a Raven, la segunda chica enseguida se puso en posición de alerta._

_- ¿O si no qué traidora? – amenazadoramente se acercaba, con mirada desafiante._

_- ¡Eh chicas! – Volvió a interrumpir otra discusión Robin-. Basta, de verdad basta. El tiempo corre y Slade está avanzando._

_- Que valla ella – apuntó la híbrida-. Total, fue aprendiz de Slade dos veces seguidas, debe conocerlo más que nosotros._

_- ¡Cállate! – La voz de Chico Bestia defendiéndola resonó, nadie se esperaba que el chico detuviese aquella discusión-. Quizá ella estuvo ligada con el enemigo, ¡pero tú estás ligada con un demonio y no puedes alejarte de él!_

_Silencio…__

* * *

_

_- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Cyborg, sosteniendo a una herida Starfire en sus manos._

_- No… ¡No encuentro a Terra! – exclamó desesperadamente el verde, mirando para todos lados._

_El gran polvo de tierra no dejaba ver nada, los escombros de cemento, vidrios y otros materiales hacían difícil caminar por aquel sector. Los héroes se encontraban heridos físicamente, rasguños severos y varios moretones que ya acumulaban su color. Chico bestia, desesperado, empezó a gritar el nombre de la rubia, temiendo lo peor. No pudo socorrer a su ayuda al derrumbe de la fábrica, menos a la explosión por los materiales inflamables._

_Gritos, llantos, la sirena de los bomberos, la policía, todos aquellos ruidos se acumulaban en los sentidos de los héroes, queriendo encontrar a la compañera perdida. El tiempo pasaba, las llamas empezaban a esparcirse cada vez más, agarraban cada cosa que se les cruzaba y seguía tomando prisioneros. Segundos, y segundos, ni rastro de la rubia._

_El minúsculo sonido de la energía de Raven sonó detrás de ellos, allí aparecía la gótica con Terra en los brazos. La muchacha quien era buscada estaba desmayada, con cortes en sus brazos y algunos en las piernas._

_- ¿Qué le hiciste…? – preguntó sombrío Bestita. Todos se sorprendieron, e incluso más Raven. ¿A qué se refería el muchacho? ¿Acaso la culpaba del estado de Terra?_

_- ¿De qué estás hablando? – murmuró, apoyándose en un fierro. Su estado tampoco era de lo mejor, e incluso, se podría ver desde kilómetros que era la más dañada de todos._

_Sólo que, nadie tenía el descaro de tomarse unos segundos y verla de pies a cabeza._

_- ¡Que le hiciste! – gritó, apretando los puños._

_- Bestita, creo que no es justo que la culpes…_

_- ¡Cállate tú! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡La quisiste matar, no es así! – interrumpió agresivo Chico Bestia a Cyborg._

_- Estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas, idiota ¡Como se te ocurre que yo hubiese gastado mi energía matándola! – exclamó sarcásticamente, irritando al verde._

_- ¡Eres una maldita demonio! ¡Con razón…! – Robin rápidamente le interrumpió._

_- ¡Basta! ¡Lo arreglaremos en la Torre, y deja las acusaciones cuando estén coherentes con el tema! – gritó el chico, apartándolo al verde de la hechicera._

_- Claro, la defiendes porque es tu novia… Si supieses la clase de persona que es… - murmuró con voz de molestia._

_Raven esta vez no lo aguantó, y expandió una barrera de magia tirándolo unos cuantos metros más._

_- ¡Dilo nuevamente y te prometo que para la próxima si la mataré! __

* * *

_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Raven fue la primera en lanzar una pregunta._

_- Chicos, se que les hice… Y de verdad cómo lo lamento, yo…yo… quisiera saber si hay un espacio para mí nuevamente en los Titanes… de verdad yo... necesito ser perdonada… - susurró, arrepentida._

_- ¡Por supuesto que sí amiga! – Starfire voló rápidamente para abrazarla, Robin y Cyborg compartieron miradas._

_- Terra, no es que te tengamos algún rencor oculto ni nada de eso… pero no sabemos sí… - La rubia captó en seguida aquel mensaje del líder._

_La confianza, eso era lo que fallaba._

_- Sé que no confían en mí, y que quizá tampoco lo hagan. Pero les pido una última oportunidad, la última. Yo de verdad que quiero recuperar mi vida como Titán, y pasaré cualquier obstáculo para lograr aquello – respondió optimista._

_- ¿Y si el obstáculo es cuando una verdadera titán, que no es cobarde al irse con el enemigo y asume con responsabilidad su cargo, sin dejarlo botado algunos meses y luego arrepentida volver, dice que no eres bienvenida aquí? – cortó fríamente aquella felicidad de Starfire, Chico Bestia y de su enemiga, Terra.__

* * *

_

_- Sus pulsos están demasiado bajos… ¡Robin temo no poder hacer nada! _

_Cyborg, nervioso se trasladaba de un lado a otro por la enfermería, chequeando el pulso, logrando una estabilización en todo su cuerpo. Algo que, lamentablemente no lograba hacer y aquella meta se encontraban muy lejos._

_- Vamos Terra, se fuerte… - pedía una y otra vez el verde. Arrodillado a su lado y tomándole de la mano._

_- Necesita un impulso… ¡No sé que la detiene! – murmuró Cyborg._

_A Robin se le ocurrió una idea._

_- Iré a llamar a Raven, ella tiene dotes curativas. De seguro la salvará… _

_- O hasta la asesine… - dijo la nombrada entrando a la sala. Inmediatamente vio la reacción de Chico Bestia-. Eh, ya te dije, no gastaré mi energía en alguien que no vale la pena._

_- ¿Entonces por qué vienes a curarla? – preguntó este, evitando el contacto de Raven con su novia._

_- Porque lamentablemente es alguien fundamental en el equipo y sin ella no tendríamos la fuerza de ahora – respondió sin ganas-. Ahora quítate, o simplemente cambio de idea y me largo de acá a descansar._

_Por muy mala suerte para Chico Bestia, Raven tenía razón._

_- Haz lo que tengas que haces, pero si le haces algo... te juro que... - Raven le interrumpió burlesca._

_- ¿Me matarás? Ya te quiero ver. Ahora necesito que todos salgan, porque con sus nervios y tu maldito sentimiento de preocupación - apuntó hacia Chico Bestia-. No me dejan hacer bien mi trabajo._

_- ¡Olvídalo! - gritó este, empujándola lejos de Terra._

_- ¡Bien, allá tú! Me aburrí, si Terra muere que se muera, total, deben haber muchas más controladoras de tierra en este planeta - y se dispuso a marcharse.__

* * *

_

- Terra... - susurraba el verde, moviéndose para todos lados-. Por...favor, vuelve... No Terra... ¡No!

Despertó exaltado, sudando y con la respiración agitada. Desde que volvió Raven había tenido aquellos recuerdos inundando sus sueños. Tomó un bocado de aire, y lo dejó escapar suavemente.

- Malditos recuerdos... - se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos, quería borrarlos, pero no quería que "esa" persona entrase a su mente.

Se levantó, el reloj marcaba las 02:34 AM y en la ciudad hacía frio, suavemente abrió la puerta y caminó hacia la azotea. No quería dormir, tampoco podía. El reconocía su pequeña obsesión con Terra desde el día que falleció, desde el día en que uno de los miembros de los Titanes que una vez fue traidor, la asesinó.

No quería ser injusto, no quería criticarla por aquellos horrores. Se supone que fue controlada por Slade, se supone que todo era involuntario aunque Raven estuviese consiente, no sabía lo que hacía. Pero, sentía que Raven era injusto con todos los de la torre. Starfire, su mejor amiga, en todos los meses que estuvo la hechicera ausente pudo al fin acercarse algo a Robin, quien estaba obsesionado con la muerte de Raven, buscándo datos y algo dentro de el lider de los Titanes tenía la esperanza de que estuviese viva en algún lugar del mundo, pero, al llegar nuevamente dejó las ilusiones de Starfire desvaneciéndose, dándose por vencida. Por otro lado, estaba Terra y él, eran e iban a hacer muy felices juntos, e incluso por comentarios de la vida habían programado su "casamiento" y cómo estarían en "treinta años más". Pero no, en una pelea con ella y con la terca renegación de Robin al no dejarla acompañar, tuvo que suceder aquella tragedia... ¡Y era algo que no podía lograr entender! ¡Raven era una asesina! ¡Con o sin control de ella misma era una asesina! Sus propias manos acabaron con ella, su propia mente lo pensó e incluso, sus propias palabras también lo deseaban... ¿Cómo Robin pudo permitirla tan fácilmente, no así haciéndolo con Terra?

¡No podía lograr procesar aquella información! Esta bien, fueron novios y siguen siéndolo, bien por ellos pero... ¿Acaso está ciego? ¿Quién les puede asegurar que Raven no está siendo controlada nuevamente por algún villano. en este caso, Red-X? Pero no, Robin por tan "inútil" que pudiese ser seguía defendiéndola, pero...

- Ya basta Chico Bestia, deja de pensar estupideces - se retó así mismo-. Pero, tan bonito equipo que somos... - susurró sarcásticamente.

Era verdad, un líder cegado, además de ser un ex aprendiz de Slade, una titán muerta que antiguamente los traicionó dos veces seguidas, una asesina que "supuestamente" no tenía el control de ella misma en las acciones pasadas, y tres miembros restantes que seguían sus vidad pese a los recuerdos. Él entendía que Cyborg no se viese muy afectado, llegó su "hermanita" y siempre supo que había un lazo familiar entre Raven y el hombro mitad máquina. Pero, el no era ciego. Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar los pensamientos de él y Starfire.

- Y qué importa si se entera - musitó para si mismo, sentándose en la orilla de la Torre-. Total, sólo falta Star, él y yo para que traicionemos a los titanes y seremos un lindo equipo.

Sacudió su cabeza y posó su vista en una muchacha que venía entrando a la torre a estas horas de la madrugada.

- ¿Raven...?

* * *

_**E**spero que el casi mes de espera sea recompensado con esta escritura. ¡Haganmelo saber si es que es todo lo contrario!_

_ Es medio cortito, ¡Lo lamento! Pero mi inspiración lastimamente no me da para más, además de tener un tiempo muy ajustado._

_Un reviews no le hace nada a nadie, principalmente si es para ayudarme a mejorarme más :)_

_Que tengan una linda semana, además de desear que este capítulo sea de su mayor agrado._

**.-Deeestiny**


End file.
